PJO X Bastion
by TazalTerminals
Summary: I suck at summaries. To be short, the kid falls in Camp Half blood. Read further to find out what happens next.


**Hey there guys, this is Tazal Terminal here. This time it's a Percy Jackson and The Olympians slash Bastion. The story beguns after the death of Charles Beckendorf for PJO, save Zulf and restoration end for Bastion. If you want to know what the characters of Bastion look like then go to my profile and see the links. I changed the history of the Old World so that the Caels arrived 300 years before the Calamity. I do not own the rights of PJO and Bastion. **

**One more thing, the thoughts will be written like this.**_** "Lol, this suck." **_**and the talks just with the things. Anyway, TO THE STORY!**

Prologue

Kid wakes up, strange as it may seem. It's unusual for him to look up at the cobblestone ceiling he's not familiar with, for Kid usually stare at the floating pieces of Caelondia above the sky. All he remember was the activation of bastion, the restoration from the calamity. The shining sparkle of lights, the crackling energy, the dancing auroras around the core, and everything went wrong. Kid shook away the thought as he climb out from bed, finally checking the place around him.

It's a chamber of sorts, never really fancy the architecture around him. Though Kid was a builder and will always be a builder, thus he has a keen eye on structures and buildings for this place has long abandon. Huge pillars supporting the ceiling above, archways and walls filled with unknown writings, the chamber reeks of old and decay. Unattended for long time as dusts and cobwebs coated all over the place, a great builder would be impressed by the architecture of this place but the cracks on the wall and ceiling has made the building look more in ruins. A voice spoke "So, you're finally awake. I was wondering how long you would sleep."

Standing 10 feet away from him was a man in his 40s. He was wearing a wide brimmed hat, his hair and mustache was chocolate brown. The eyes, the color of silvery white spoke of experience and knowledge. Kid wondered for a moment on why he hadn't felt the stranger's presence from before, for having been in the Wilds has not only taught the Kid many valuable skills, it also sharpened his senses. Walking up to him, the stranger put a hand on his shoulder and said:

"I know what your thinking. The answer would be a skill only I know. Now you may be wondering why you are here. The answer to that would be because I need your help. Do you know about the Fortarns?"

The Kid nodded. He heard from the Marshalls that the Fortarns was a nation that the Windbags had some 150 years ago. They were ruled by a special branch of windbags called the Thanes. The Thanes looked like Gasfella except that they were of many colors but blue and were the generals, diplomats, spies and leaders of the Fortarns. Because of their hunger for power and domination, the Fortarns started a war against both Caelondia and the Ura. This war would be called the Final Terminal. The war went for ten long hard years, in which the allied forces seemed to be outmatched. Many brave men lost their lives defending their homes. Many cities and fortresses brought down and destroyed. Near the end of the war, the Caels were forced to retreat to their main stronghold, Cinderbrick Fort, and the Ura was bottled up in The Tazal Terminals. But then a miracle happened. The Fortarns began fighting among themselves, slowly breaking apart. The Allies saw this as a last chance and they made one final attack straight for their capital, Holann. The gamble paid off and they broke into Holann killed the Fortarns leaders. With the death of their leaders, the Thanes went to hiding. No word of them has been heard since.

"Why do ask of them?" the kid asked.

"All the travelling you have done that's what you ask? Haven't you seen the signs? They have come back. The reason why the Calamity was so success, the reason why the Mancers went genocidal on their former allies and why the windbags suddenly went hostile was the doings of the Thanes. They did these in order to get back what was theirs so long ago.

When you activated the Bastion, they stopped it from doing its job. Don't worry, your companions are safe. The Bastion thou is not. It was shattered and the hearth of the Bastion was hide in an another world. I brought you here to find the hearth and fix it. You will know how to once you find it. Also, if you're wondering why I'm helping you, well lets say I owed your father a debt."

The kid looked at him in confusion. He asked"Why should I believe you?"

The stranger gave the kid a sad smile. "You're just like your father, even how you look and act. He and I were the best of friends before his death. You see, the reason why your father left your mother was because he died in a battle against the Thanes a few days before your birth. I clearly remember that day. We were looking for their hidden base near Mount Zand when they ambushed us." His faced told the kid of grief and self pity. "He wouldn't have died if I hadn't run ahead to kill the group's leader. I fought him and almost defeated him when he threw dirt in my eyes. It was then that your father took a blow that was aimed at me. With his last breath, he said never give up. I slew the rest in fury and anguish. I never told your mother or she might have died from grief. After the ambush, I took his body and buried him in our sacred place where later you mom would be buried and vowed to repay my debt to him no matter what. Now, after so long I finally have a chance to redeem myself."

"Just who are you?"

"I am Slinger Jawson, known as the tamer of the Wilds, the killer of Bython the anklegator, and the friend of Rondy Maude, your father. I am also the guardian of Caelondia and the Ura. I have come to help you to restore the old world."

Shocked wouldn't have summed up the reaction from the kid after this. Here before him was the legend among the Brushers and Slingers alike. It was said that he singlehandedly defeated an entire army from the Wilds while waiting for reinforcement. But it was also said that he died some 30 years ago from old age. "Where have you been? I heard that you died from old age years ago." the kid said.

"So, that's what the Mancers had told to the people. Well you see, I was exiled some 50 years ago for opposing the Mancers on the war against the Ura. I told them to settle the matter on Point Lemaign peacefully and openly spoke against the notion on the war. They didn't like that and exiled me by putting me in the unknown part of the Wilds. For years, I searched for a way out but to no avail. Then 30 years ago, your father found me and helped me. From that day on, we became the best of pals or friends. When the Calamity happened, I sought for an answer and found it. But as usual, I was too late. Now, you on the other hand have a chance in doing what I failed. You 'see I am old, no longer fast or strong as I used to be. I know you father very well. He was equal to me in almost everything except the ability to find the right way. You're like the mirror image of him, so you have a chance in accomplishing what I can't.

"Where are we?"

"Why, we're in the chamber of Mazabol in Holann. When the Bastion malfunctioned, I saved you and your companions before it was too late and brought you here. I found Holann in one of my expeditions with your father to the Wilds. The gate before you is a gateway to another world, where the hearth of the Bastion was hid. I need you to go there and retrieve the hearth for it's the only thing that can fix all this mess, because the hearth of the Bastion is an ancient artifact from the Thane's treasure vault. It was taken from Holann after the final battle and kept by the Caels who studied it. It contains not only the ability to restore the world, but allow the memories of this time to be kept if modified. That's also the reason why the Thanes hide it. They do not want all their hard work to disappear. Now come, your companions await you."

He got up and motioned the kid to follow. As the kid followed Slinger Jawson, he saw upturned chairs and tables, tombs and was turning to dust and all sort of weird things lying on the floor of the chamber. After exiting the chamber of Mazabol, they went down some flights of stairs and turns before reaching a door with light behind it. On the other side was of course his companion. Zulf sat reading a book in one corner, while Zia was cooking something in a pot that smelled really good. Ruck just sat near the fire in deep thought. When they saw the kid they greeted him warmly. They talked about what happened to them and enjoyed the fact that their alive.

Then a tremendous grinding of steel came from outside. With a grim look Jawson said:

"They have found us. We must hurry." He quickly got up and ran towards the chamber of Mazabol. The four companions followed after him. After they arrived, Slinger Jawson gave the kid a bag and said:

"Inside this bag is the original city crest. The metal was mined by the Ura while it was forged by Caels. It will point the way to the Hearth. Also, in there are supplies for a couple of weeks with care. I will protect your friends while you're gone. If you succeed and return, we will find you. Be prepared, for no doubt the Thanes have guards near the Hearth. Now go!"

He activated the gate which slowly opened. Then the door to the chamber exploded and Gasfellas in armor came in. The kid prepared to fight when he got pushed into the gate.


End file.
